


Ticklish T-Bird

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Male Friendship, Teasing, Tickling, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Danny Zuko isn’t as tough as his friends think he is





	Ticklish T-Bird

Danny had a reputation, not only at Rydell High, but among his friends too.

The T-Birds seemed to hold Danny to a godlike standard. He was their leader, and they all looked up to him like some sort of celebrity.

He wasn’t really complaining, but sometimes he just wanted a group of friends, not a group of loyal followers.

He tried to convey that in the way he acted with them, playfully messing their hair up or punching their arms lightly, but nothing ever really came out of it.

He didn’t want to be a tough leader. He wanted friends he could fool around with, if only behind closed doors. They did still have a reputation at Rydell to uphold after all.

Apparently Danny’s wish was coming true sooner than he thought. They were in the parking lot of the diner after a night of shenanigans, as usual. Sarcastic comment from Putzie was followed by a smack to the arm from Sonny. Doody elbowed Sonny in the ribs, and Kenickie hit Doody on the back of the head like a scolding parent. It was a hilarious chain of reactions that Danny wasn’t a part of, because none of them bothered to lay a hand on him.

He didn’t know why it made him feel so bitter.

It didn’t take long til Doody was giggling beneath Putzie and Sonny’s fingers, swearing like a sailor at them. Danny couldn’t help but smile in amusement, though part of him felt jealous. He didn’t notice Kenickie’s gaze settling on him instead of the mess of limbs and laughter before them.

“Ain’t they a buncha idiots, Zuko?”

“Yeah, but that’s why we keep ‘em around. Entertainment,” Danny replied.

“Hey!” three voices chorused.

“Kenicks, kick his ass for us, we’re a little busy here!” Sonny said.

And to Danny’s surprise, Kenickie’s hand was on his side, and before he could think twice about having wanted it all along, he was laughing.

“Who woulda thought, Danny Zuko’s ticklish!”

“Cut it out!”

“No way, this is gold!”

It wasn’t long til three more sets of hands were on his sides, stomach, knees, and neck, sending him into an admittedly embarrassing fit of giggles.

“I think he’s blushing too!” Putzie cried, obviously thrilled with the discovery.

“Shut it, Putzie!” Danny said between his laughter, hands uselessly trying to bat his friends away. But he didn’t really want them to stop. Not yet, at least. There were no Pink Ladies or Rydell students around to make Danny feel like he needed to hide behind some cool facade.

He liked being himself, and the T-Birds made him feel like he could be.

“Ain’t so tough now, huh Zuko?” Kenickie asked, his tone teasing, and Danny knew for certain he was blushing then.

“Shut it!” he said again, unable to come up with a better comeback.

They backed off after a bit, though Danny had never really asked them to.

From that night on, the T-Birds used their little bit of dirt on their leader to their advantage whenever the opportunity arose. And though Danny would never admit it, he really loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
